


Come and See the Mind's Eye

by UndeadSpacewalker



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Photomanips, gifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadSpacewalker/pseuds/UndeadSpacewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made a few photomanips for poops and chuckles, more to be added over time. Variety of themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mating Dance




	2. Natural Selection




	3. Bashful Bamf




	4. Basic Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so the pic is _actually_ a Spetsnaz and doesn't really look like Daryl. But it's such a batshit crazy shot and I had this pic of Glenn, and well... It had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to write a Cold War AU though? Seriously.


	5. Just Checking

"Um, do you need something?"  
"Naw, jes' makin the rounds."  
"... And that includes my bathroom?"  
"Heard somethin. Reckoned I'd check it out."  
"Uh huh... Take a picture, it'll last longer."


	6. Body Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These gifs are crappy but I haven't made any since I was 14, a decade ago. Bear with me while I relearn.
> 
> I shrunk them down for people with weenie screens, so click/tap for full size.

[](http://i.imgur.com/t1r9QVN.gif)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Hyk1bpi.gif)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/WwUhufZ.gif)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/vYdyQpo.gif)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/NkfjHOD.gif)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/GbbA85H.gif)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/fWwa2QN.gif)


End file.
